Error de papeleo -Condena-
by KareeMaj
Summary: 1942. Gilbert a pesar de ocupar un puesto de importancia, no consigue amar su empleo y su rutina diaria; pero todo esto hasta el día que su hermano contrata para las labores diarias en su casa una cocinera que cambia su aburrida vida diaria y logra cautivar a Ludwig...hasta que un final fatal los separa. GerIta


_Bueno, este es mi primer Fic. Realmente, quería hacer algo dramático, pero creo que he fracaso en el intento, o algo así jajaja_

_En todo caso, espero lo disfrute quien lo lea. _

**CONTIENE:** GerIta, ambientada en la Segunda Guerra Mundial y política anti-semita

* * *

Bebía todas sus noches tratando de ahogar su conciencia, cada día pensaba más que su trabajo era una mierda, o bueno, lo que generaba su trabajo era una mierda. Por ello, nunca llegaba temprano a casa, incluso si Ludwig le reprochaba por ello. Simplemente no le importaba. A decir verdad no le importó nunca; de día, era el intachable oficial Beilschmidt, y tras caer el sol, borraba con alcohol de su memoria lo intachable de su labor.

Tal vez por ello, nunca se enteró realmente de lo que hacía su hermano más allá de las labores diarias en las agitadas oficinas alemanas de 1942, solo sabiendo que era abiertamente reconocido por su disciplina como militante de las fuerzas armadas. Solo una noche llego temprano a casa, y sobrio. Se quitó la chaqueta y la puso en el perchero tras la puerta, se abrió la camisa y fue hasta la cocina, pensaba cenar con Ludwig esa noche, pero rápidamente noto que no estaba solo. ¿Quién era ella? Se preguntó inmediatamente; vio como servía alegremente la cena a su hermano, como se movía armónica y agraciadamente en el lugar, noto el castaño de sus cabellos y sus ojos almendrados…Su acento, tan…italiano

No le costó mucho tiempo notar la alegría y paz que traía aquella joven al lugar, pero tampoco le costó notar lo perdidamente enamorado que se encontraba su hermano de ella. Desde entonces, dejo de beber por las noches; prefería llegar a casa temprano, pues lejos de sus presunciones, la mujer a pesar de vivir allí, aparentemente solo trabajaba. Era la cocinera

-Hermano… ¿Quién es la nueva cocinera? – Rio- Es bella

-Es…una mujer italiana. La encontré durante un allanamiento, y al ver que no había cargos a su contra, además de que estaba sola, decidí traerla aquí. Cocina bastante bien-

-Pues es muy guapa

-No vayas a pasarte con ella

-¿Pero en que estás pensando? Es solo una cocinera…

Ludwig bajo su mirada avergonzada. Dejo el café sobre la mesa con fuerza, tomo su abrigo y cerró la puerta de un golpe. Ignoro lo ocurrido esa mañana.

Su rutina pues, había cambiado evidentemente, pasaba toda la mañana y la tarde esperando la hora de la cena, para ver la mirada avergonzada y las mejillas sonrojadas de su hermano, para escuchar el tic al hablar de la italiana, para deleitarse de los platillos que cocinaba. De forma paulatina y suave, se fueron acostumbrando a su presencia, a sus risas y a sus ocurrencias. Lejos de ser una trabajadora más en el lugar, era compañía para él y amor para Ludwig. Eran momentos felices y reconfortantes, contrario a lo que pasaba diariamente en su oficina: expedientes, investigaciones, allanamientos, condenas…

Pensaba todos los días lo mismo: su trabajo era una mierda. Ni siquiera pensaba igual que el régimen, pero tampoco estaba dentro de sus intenciones ser perseguido a causa de ello.

-Señor, hemos encontrado a quien estábamos buscando…

Descargo pesadamente un montón de carpetas sobre mi mesa, le pidió que se fuera. Su trabajo era pesado. No podía tener conciencia, solo mano dura y seguir las órdenes; y por ello nunca comprendió porque muchos deseaban su posición. Le daba asco mirar su oficina, las torres de papeleos, todos aquellos que dependían de el…Lo único positivo a su parecer era la envestidura de importancia que llevaba consigo por ello.

-Albert, recoge las carpetas que dejaste encima de mi escritorio. Las quiero ver lejos de ahí-

-Señor, entonces ¿Qué hago respecto a esto?

Se llevó las manos al cabeza, fastidiado. No quería ni pensar en quienes figuraban en aquellas carpetas, sabía que pronto enloquecería. Suspiro pesadamente

-Que se ejecuten todas las órdenes.

Y así cumplió con su rutina diaria, un buen almuerzo, una tarde agitada, y luego encender su coche para llegar a casa. Abrió la puerta del elegante auto y saco las llaves de la casa, pero encontró que el portón ya estaba abierto. Con seguridad su hermano ya había llegado. Abrir la puerta, quitarse su abrigo y ponerlo tras la puerta, como todos los días, luego, ir a la cocina. Pero solo encontró a su hermano allí, divagando de un lugar a otro.

-¿Y la cena?

-Gilbert, ¿Sabes algo de Chiara?

-De… ¿Chiara?

-Si…la cocinera

-No… ¿Por qué?

-No esta.

-Seguro decidió salir hoy, quien sabe, compras o algo por el estilo –puso su mano sobre el hombro de Ludwig- Volverá, no huira de ti-rio casualmente

A la mañana siguiente, tomo su café, se puso su uniforme y fue hasta las oficinas. Todas las miradas se posaban sobre él, para después disimularlas, a su paso, se murmuraban cosas que él no entendía, pero que notaba. El estrés diario. Llego a su oficina, extrañamente con menos papeleo que de costumbre, tomo asiento, y comenzó su trabajo, hasta que se abrió la puerta intempestivamente

-Señor, ¡perdón por lo ocurrido ayer…! ¡No sabíamos realmente la ubicación y dimos a su casa y…Lo sentimos…!

Dejo el portafolio que observaba en esos momentos, y le dio una mirada extrañada. La mañana empezaba a transcurrir de forma anormal, de eso estaba seguro. Señalo con su mano la silla frente a su escritorio, para que tomara asiento

-No entiendo… ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Señor, las ordenes de captura y ejecución que usted autorizo ayer…y-ya…fueron ejecutadas

Abrió sus ojos ligeramente, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, tenía un mal presentimiento. Se dio cuenta que el oficial que estaba ahí traía en sus manos una carpeta

-¿Qué traes ahí?

-Seguro esto aclarara las cosas- la paso temblorosamente a las manos del albino

Abrió la carpeta. Y lo primero que vio fue una foto, de una mujer joven, de cabellos castaños y ojos color almendra. Su cocinera

"_Chiara Vargas. Nacionalidad: Italiana Edad: 20 años Cargos: Hospedaje ilegal a judíos, evasión a la autoridad (…) Condena: Fusilamiento"_

Sus ojos se abrieron con pánico, con terror, con tristeza, angustia. Con arrepentimiento. Sintió como lentamente su visión se hacía más borrosa, como sus manos temblaban con la carpeta en la mano. Su ritmo cardíaco acelero estrepitosamente y en su desesperación tiro todo lo que había en su escritorio y tomo agresivamente al oficial que había sentado frente a él del cuello de su camisa

-¡QUE HICIERON CON ELLA!? ¡CONTESTE!

El hombre trago saliva y cerro fuertemente sus ojos

-¡Cumplimos con su orden, mi comandante! Ya se ejecutó la orden, la busco la Gestapo y la encontró en su residencia…Fue fusilada junto a un anciano y su hermana

Entonces, soltó su agarre y cayo pesadamente sobre su silla, con su mirada desorientada y sus cabellos desordenados

-Disculpe…pero… ¿Quién era esa mujer?

Levanto su mirada, con sus ojos encharcados de lágrimas

-Era la prometida de mi hermano

_¿Ahora cómo le diría a su hermano que había ordenado la muerte del ser al que más amaba…?_


End file.
